


Razzle Dazzle, Glitz and Glam

by Kattlarv



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Animal Traits, Apologies, Assumptions, Banter, Breakfast in Bed, Childhood Friends, Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dialogue Heavy, F/F, First Dates, Flirting, Fluffy Ending, Hand Jobs, Heart-to-Heart, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Lesbian Sex, Mistakes, Misunderstandings, Nervousness, Oblivious, Oral Sex, Orgasm, POV Third Person, Time Skips, Useless Lesbians, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25887481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattlarv/pseuds/Kattlarv
Summary: Adora, a famous actress, has started to fancy her beautician, Catra.She's not the best with words, but she's trying to make her interests clear.Catra on the other hand, doesn't quite trust vapid celebrities. And just wish that her hobby as a musician was a viable way to support herself. She doesn't mind doing make-up, but... something feels like it's missing in her life...
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	Razzle Dazzle, Glitz and Glam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RozenGayer](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=RozenGayer).



> (This fic contains an illustration. I know it's not of the actions of the fic but, see it as a preview for their future escapades xP)  
> (Drawn by: https://twitter.com/LuckyAyase )  
> (The fic is a gift to https://twitter.com/GayerRozen , for being an amazing person in the fandom.)

Catra spun Adora around in the chair, winding up facing the mirror. “Volia~” she proclaimed, gesturing towards the blonde’s coiffure. “Ooh! I love it!” Adora exclaimed giddily. “You got my poof just the way I like it.” She chimed. “Poofy!” she clarified. Catra rolled her eyes. If the pay wasn’t good, she might have left months ago. But, she needed to eat. Her true passion had always been music.

She let out a sigh while putting away her tools. “Say, I heard you were performing tonight at Scorpia’s bar.” Adora piped up. Catra dropped her comb, tensing up as cold sweat ran down her back. How did she know? She never talked about her hobby. “You okay?” Adora asked with worry. Catra snapped out of her daze. “Y-Yeah...” She mumbled, picking up the comb. “Who... told you?” she uttered, her mouth dry.

Adora tilted her head, confused. “Well, I was talking some with Scorpia and she excitedly brought it up. She sounded very proud of you.” She replied with a smile. Catra eyed her suspiciously. “Since when do you know Scorpia? You visit fancy banquets and charity drives. Not some... cheesy bar.” She countered. There’s no way this fake nice actress would know a cinnamon roll like Scorpia.

“Someone in the office owed me a favour. And they know a lot of people. So... I asked them about you, and found out you two knew each other. So I went there and asked her.” Adora replied cheerily as she got up from the chair. She moved her head side to side. “Looking forward to the weekend. These movies require far too much make-up for my taste.” She said wistfully. She turned to face the glaring feline. The blonde stood there with a blank face for several seconds before she managed to reboot.

“I-I mean... I love your work. But, you know? It’s not ‘me’, if you know what I mean?” she added with a nervous laugh. Catra raised a brow. “Not your ‘natural beauty’ so to speak?” she retorted snidely. Adora nodded enthusiastically. “Yes! Exactly.” She said, “I enjoy being in my roles. But at the end of the day, it's nice to kick back and see myself in the mirror.” She added and stretched.

Catra put away the last of her gear. “I see...” She noted, narrowing her eyes. What could this bimbo possibly want with me? “So... you know, I thought we maybe could, hang out or something afterwards?” Adora piped up. “You mean like, at the bar?” Catra asked sceptically. “Yeah. Since you know... we rarely ever meet outside of work.” Adora replied, curling her ponytail around one of her fingers.

She playfully bit her lower lip. Catra tensed up as she took in Adora’s features. Oh fuck... she knew that look. Suddenly, everything fell into place for Catra. She **knew** that look. Granted, Adora wasn’t drunk. But her slightly absent-minded stare was a good substitute. This girl wanted to get into her pants! She laughed nervously, putting on a fake smile. Her tail swayed anxiously as she followed Adora’s movements.

“Ooh, did you see Perfuma’s new line by the way?” Adora suddenly piped up. Catra froze. Oh fuck, oh fuck! Is she seriously... I did not take her for the type... I need this job. “Y-Yeah, I did... what about it?” she replied, forcing a calm tone. “I was considering trying some of it. What do you think?” Adora asked cheerily. Catra’s tail flicked nervously. Sure, Adora is hot but... she’s just another fake ‘nice celebrity’. 

She works really hard to uphold that facade. “Well... I supposed you might want to keep up with the trends... and she is the latest sensation, so wearing her products would certainly do that.” Catra rubbed along the side of her own arm. “Plus, the ‘all organic’ is nice both for nature and publicity. I love to help where I can.” Adora chimed. Catra nodded slowly. Yeah, help yourself to my kitkat alright.

Feels like she could have done this smoother without threatening with a competitor. Granted, she’s witty, not bright. Like... sheesh, she could have gone for a classic ‘do you value your job?’ or ‘how much do you want that bonus?’. She drummed on her arms. Was she really doing this? She licked her now dry lips as Adora looked at her expectantly. She should honestly have picked up on this sooner.

But, she was pretty engrossed in her work. Plus, she always has that dumb, cute smile. She gives that to everyone. “I... I guess you can come watch me play and... we’ll see what happens?” she murmured after a few seconds. Adora let out an excited squee and clapped her hands eagerly. Catra ran a hand through her mane. Well... if she’s lucky, Adora might reciprocate. It’s hopefully not that bad.

It has been a while though... Hopefully she won’t get an anxiety attack before or during. She should be fine... this is just a regular showbiz power play... shouldn't be too bad. Adora gingerly rocked back and forth on her feet, fiddling with her fingers as she blushed briefly. The feline paced awkwardly. “Well, um... I guess I’ll see you tonight then?” she asked. Adora nodded enthusiastically. 

*

As the last riff died down, Catra stood panting on the stage, sweat borderline pouring from her. She needed to talk to Scorpia about those spotlights. They were practically cooking her alive. She briefly forgot about the fatigue as the applause washed over her, filling her with the validation she so desperately craved. This may just be her favourite part of music. It was almost euphoric. Like an orgasm for her mind.

She walked off stage, a chill ran sharply down her spine as she made eye contact with Adora. For a split second, her comfort had been robbed from her. But luckily, the sensation filled her spirit right back up. She let out a sigh of relief. She flicked her bangs as she walked behind the bar and placed her guitar back in its case. A lemonade came sliding across the counter and stopped right in front of her.

“You were on fire today wildcat~” Scorpia cheered as she walked up to her friend. “T-Thanks.” Catra croaked before she picked up the drink, slowly enjoying the sweet nectar. Scorpia’s features fell. “What’s wrong? Your tail is flicking its tip, your eyes are darting and your shoulders are tense.” She pointed out. Catra groaned, bubbles coming out from her drink as she put it down, her ears folding.

“Ugh... stop being so dang emphatic... you read me like an open book.” She grumbled, then nervously glanced over to Adora’s table. The girl was pretty... there was no denying that. Even without her fancy clothes. She had dressed surprisingly modestly. She had expected Adora to come in with some attire to announce her presence... maybe she was embarrassed to be seen at a place like this?

She had kept the make-up she had done. It really complimented that red and white pant-suit. She didn’t even know they came with collars. She would have preferred her in her red dress though, that thing was  **really** sexy... why was she thinking this? A blush adorned her cheeks. “Aw, did you find a date kitty?” Scorpia cooed. Catra snapped back to attention. She focused her eyes on Scorpia. 

The arachnid had followed her gaze and was looking straight at Adora. Catra looked back towards the blonde, and she was waving enthusiastically. Oh fuck me... her mood quickly drained as embarrassment took over. “I-It’s not like that... she’s my boss.” She finally managed to squeak out. “Sure she is~” Scorpia replied with a broad smile, nudging the other girl playfully.

“I thought she looked familiar when she came in here last week and politely asked some questions about you.” She noted. Catra froze for a moment. Last week? What could she possibly have needed a week for? Cover her tracks? She cleared her throat. “I mean literally! I’m not talking about some... weird sexual roleplay thing. That’s the actress I do make up for you big goof!” she exclaimed with a flush.

“Oh. OOH! That’s Adora?” Scorpia asked in disbelief. “But she’s so nice?” she asked incredulously. “Oh please... that’s how they all act in public. It’s just a mask.” Catra scoffed. “But she brought me quiches...” Scorpia said with a pout. “She just wants to-” Catra stopped herself as her cheeks flared up. “I-It’s a work thing...” She sputtered, tugging her collar, squirming in her place.

“W-Whatever... I should get out of here.” She murmured. “Already?” Scorpia asked in confusion. “You barely finished your complimentary lemonade.” She pointed out. “Yeah well... boss just came here to hear me sing and well, I’ve done that.” Catra stated calmly. “Oh... well, have fun where you’re going!” Scorpia chimed. Catra’s ears folded back as she mewled softly. Scropia furrowed her brows.

“What’s wrong, wildcat?” she asked with concern. “I have to go to a... ‘performance review’...” Catra said with trepidation. “And... I fear she might fire me for a competitor if I don’t do well enough.” She added as she rubbed her own shoulder. Scorpia tilted her head. “Are you sure? That sounds very... different based on the things we talked about.” She replied, tapping her chin.

“Yeah I’m sure! It’s what these bigshots do. Right after I finished the procedure today, she bluntly brought up the owner of a cosmetic company, that  _ just _ so happens to hire out make-up artists as well.” Catra huffed. “Then she talked about how it _‘would be good for her branding’_ if she changed to them!” she added with grit teeth. “AND:  **Then** she asked to join her for the... ‘review’...” she finished, trembling. 

“I had no idea... she seemed so nice.” Scorpia pondered. “Yeah well: They’re all smiles on stage, so you can’t see what goes on behind the curtains... now if you excuse me: I have to put on a show so she’ll consider keeping me around...” Catra hissed, then swigged the last of her lemonade. She headed towards her gear, then hesitated. “Hey... can I keep it here for tonight?” she asked timidly.

“Well, of course. I’ll put it in my office right away.” Scorpia replied. “I’m here if you need me. You know that right?” she asked. The corners of Catra’s mouth curled upwards. “Yeah... thanks.” The feline responded, then leaned in against Scorpia for a few seconds, then broke it off. “You’re welcome to do real hugs whenever you’re ready.” The muscular girl offered. Catra chuckled. “I know.” She said, amused.

"Let me know if you need to vent about work or just talk." Scorpia offered. "You know what days I pump iron at~" she chimed and winked at the other girl. "Y-Yeah... you're a good friend. Great listener." Catra replied with a weak smile. "Well... bye!" She murmured and slunk off.  Her smile turned into a deadpan as she walked over to Adora. “Alright, let’s go.” she said bluntly. “Oh, already?” Adora asked, surprised. 

“Yeah, we’re leaving.” Catra said, gently grabbing her by the arm and leading them out. Adora glanced around in confusion, but followed. As soon as the door closed behind them, Catra took a deep breath. “My place or yours?” she asked.  Adora did a double take. “Oh, uh, wow... I actually had plans to go to this really nice restaurant with you.” She said, “I already ate, let's just go home.” Catra muttered.

“Oh... I... I guess I can reschedule. Good thing I picked a place I know.” Adora fished out her phone and stepped to the side. Catra drummed her own arms impatiently and growled quietly, her tail quickly flicking from side to side. Huh... not the latest model. Really nice brand and case. Durable. She eyed the hand she held the phone with... her middle and index finger had their nails cut... Catra's cheeks heated up.  


“Hey Rogelio? I’m gonna have to move the date, I hope that’s okay.” Adora explained bashfully. Catra tensed up. Rogelio? That’s not a fancy restaurant. There was a brief pause. “Hm? No, it’s fine. My date is um... just not feeling well.” Adora said with the fakest grin Catra had ever seen. “Yes, that would be lovely, thank you.” She finished and hung up, turning back to her date.

“Rogelio’s a sweet guy, he let me reschedule. He was glad I called so soon... I had really thought we’d be at Scorpia’s for a bit longer to be honest...” She noted and rubbed the back of her head. “Yeah, well. Things don’t turn out like you hope.” Catra replied, almost choking up. Adora eyed the brunette over with a concerned expression. “Are you okay? You look pale...” She asked as she gave Catra a one over.

“Y-Yeah... don’t worry about it.” Catra murmured. “I don’t mind you sweating, it makes you look strong~” Adora spoke softly. “But... we’re outside and it's a bit nippy... you’re not ill, are you?” she added. “No. Just drop it.” Catra all but snarled. Adora backed off, but her discontent was visible. “Um... do you want to go home or?” she asked helpfully. Catra judged her options. 

She  **could** go home... that would ensure Adora couldn’t pull some weird stuff at her place. But... her place WAS a mess. She just... hadn’t gotten around to doing laundry yet. Doubt Adora would be impressed if she noticed she had been wearing the same underwear for a week... at least she had showered this morning? After a bit of fidgeting, Catra relented. “We can go to your place...” She mewled.

“Oh, okay. Sure!” Adora responded. Catra tensed up once more as they started walking. She had sounded disappointed... had she  **wanted** to go home to her? Her mind raced as the streets passed them. She flinched as Adora placed a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes fixated on her. “I said: We’re here.” Adora stated. Catra shook her head, then inspected the house... it was just... a house. 

She blinked in surprise. No penthouse? Mansion? Anything? Her jaw hung slightly open as she simply stared. Sure, it was a nice house. At least four times the size of her apparent, but... she’s a famous actress... “Is... is this like, one of your summer homes?” she blurted out. Adora seemed surprised. “What? No. This is where I live. Why?” she raised an eyebrow. “It’s just... so quaint.” Catra mumbled.

“Well... I don’t need a bigger house?” Adora questioned. “It’s in a good location with a nice view. Why would I get a bigger house I wouldn’t need?” she added with an amused smirk. Catra licked alongside the inside of her teeth. Something didn’t feel right. Was Adora... patronizing her? This can’t be her real house, could it? ... She had seen way too many cheesy slasher movies to not get bad vibes.

Adora didn’t seem like  **that** type though... granted, isn’t that always the ones you should suspect? But, no... her gut told her that was wrong. Sure, she’s a snob that’s extorting her for sex but... that should be it. Could this actually be her house? Is that it? Something still feels off. "Are you okay?" Adora asked. "Your jaw is trembling." She added softly. "It's nothing. I just got a bit of a headache." Catra said dismissively. 

"Let's just go inside." She muttered. Adora shifted her weight, pondering the situation before she headed over. She unlocked the door and walked in, Catra following close behind. As the door shut, Adora undressed her outer layers. Catra on the other hand practically peeled her clothes off, tossing it on the chair by the door. She walked in, doing a quick scan of the exits from the hallway.

She spotted what looked like the bedroom. She made a B-line straight for it as she steeled herself. “Make yourself at home I guess?” Adora noted in a slightly amused tone. “And well, do you want to see a movie or?” she called out after the feline as she got her boots off. There was some rustling heard from within her bedroom. Whatever Catra was doing, she was doing in a rush.

After getting her footwear off, she placed them aside and adjusted her hair. Upon no response, she frowned and followed Catra in the direction the brunette had headed. It clicked with Adora that Catra had gone straight to her bedroom. “Huh... that’s weird...” She whispered to herself. “Not exactly the first place you go to in a new place... does she think the bathroom is connected to it or?” she murmured to herself.

The door was slightly ajar, so she pushed it open. She stumbled back as she came eye to eye with a completely stripped Catra, lounging on her bedsheets. She tried to compose herself as she bit her bottom lip. Her eyes wandered over Catra’s well toned, lithe figure. The unkept pits, the wild bush, her tail flicking from side to side. She wiped her brow as her eyes struggled to focus on a single part.

Catra squirmed slightly, gauging the blonde’s reaction. “Oh, wow! On the first date? Scorpia said you were forward but...” Adora stuttered with a fluster as she still tried to comprehend what was in front of her. “Let’s just get this over with...”Catra muttered, snapping Adora out of her daze. “Wait... what?” Adora blurted out in a stupor. “Isn’t this what you wanted? C’mon, I don’t have all day!” Catra barked.

“I’m confused... I asked you out on a date?” Adora mumbled, still trying to comprehend the situation. Catra grit her teeth, a single tear slowly moving down her cheek. Adora noticed and began to panic. “What? No! What’s going on?!” she paced in place, starting to breathe rapidly. Catra swiftly wiped her tears away with a growl. “Oh please... don’t act innocent.” She hissed.

“You just  _ happen _ to ‘ask me out’ right as you bring up a rival, among other things... then you figure out what my dreams are to use as leverage.” She scoffed. “Isn’t that how this industry works?” she asked as she narrowed her eyes. “I... there are some bad apples but...” Adora fidgeted with her purse, taking it off her shoulder. “I know you’re Shadow Weaver’s prodigy...” Catra snarled.

Adora jerked, then froze. The bag falling to the ground, it’s content clattering and spilling out over the floor. Catra briefly got distracted by the noise and colours. A roll of her favourite candy. A notepad. She could only see the first page, but the title read ‘Catra’s interests’. Two gaily ribboned eyeliners, accentuating... each of her... it matched her heterochromia to a T. Her vision darted between all the objects.

Each seems to have been thoughtfully picked out, just for her. Had... had she just done a huge oof? Her attention got locked at a small packet that must have been at the bottom: A lickpatch. Not only that: But a flavoured one. Granted, not her type. Her eyes widened. Wait... that’s Adora’s favourite. She has candy with that flavour all over her suite. Was she gonna offer to...

All the color drained from the feline’s face. Oh fuck... had Adora’s offer been... genuine?! But... her mentor?! Catra snapped out of investigating the floor and looked up at the other girl as a hiccup cut through the silence. Adora’s jaw trembled as tears began to well up in her eyes. “I am... genuinely... hurt by that...” She explained, her voice wavered with each word. She snivelled and clutched her pearls.

Catra had barely paid attention to Adora’s necklace before now. She had really gone out of her way to dress up for her... And here she thought her boss just wanted a quick joyride with her. Adora took a deep, shaky breath. “I’m not my teacher...” She stated firmly. “While... I can understand your trepidation. I... I thought you had looked past my well... past...” She murmured, averting her gaze solemnly. 

“I know we went our separate ways after being at her institute but... do you really think so little of me?” she glanced up with watery eyes. Catra curled up and hesitated. “I... You were always her favourite! You never seemed to notice what she did to me!” she sputtered. Adora winced. “Did... did she?” she asked hesitantly. “No... I dropped out before that whole scandal happened.” Catra murmured, her ears folding.

Adora let out a sigh of relief. “I... I had no idea you saw me this way...” She mentioned meekly. “How was I supposed to know? You were just another person that seemed to have gotten blinded by fame, throwing her weight around.” Catra snapped, then hung her head. “But... to be honest: I think it may have been I who was blinded... I never bothered to look past my assumptions.” She murmured. 

“You just... seemed to play the part close enough.” She slumped down with a whimper. “And now I’ve gone and hurt you, when all you wanted was to know me better...” She dragged her hands through her mane. “You just... hear a lot of stories in this industry about someone being coaxed into sleeping with their boss, or they’re fired.” She glanced to the side, her ears dropping as she flicked her bangs. 

The two exchanged looks. “Well, this became awkward...” Catra murmured. “You wanna get dressed or?” Adora asked in a low tone. “Bit late for that...” Catra retorted, then awkwardly patted the bed beside her. Adora hesitated, then scooped the content of her purse back up, and put it on her dresser before heading over and sitting down. They sat quietly for close to a minute before Catra cleared her throat. 

“For what it’s worth: I’m sorry...” She sighed. “I just let my paranoia and anxiety get the better for me.” Catra rubbed her forehead. Adora fidgeted as she glanced to the side. “To be fair... I DID also want to get into your pants~” Adora offered, trying to ease the tension. Catra managed to smile for a second. “Well... yeah, but so does half the dang studio.” She replied with a soft head-shake.

“I really don’t know what got into me. It’s like... I’ve been waiting for something like that ever since you hired me... to be honest: I thought you either hired me since I was cheap, just out of uni... or because you knew me from well...” She glanced off to the side. Adora nudged the feline on the side. “It wasn’t because I knew you, it was because I liked you...” She said affectionately and smiled. 

“... granted, I  **did** also really like your work. That was the main reason. If we managed to develop something on the side... it was always a hopeful dream I had.” She added with a wistful sigh. Catra shifted her weight a bit. “Still, you sure you don’t want to get dressed? It’s slightly awkward to have you naked in my bedroom after what we just went through...” Adora noted. Catra frowned thoughtfully. “You got a hoodie?” she asked.

*

Catra was huddled up in a slightly too large hoodie on Adora's couch. “Why is it this large? You’re just as fit now as in college when you got this.” She asked in amusement. “I mean... wouldn’t you get it a few sizes too large?” Adora replied with a smirk. The feline gigglesnorted in response. “This is nice...” Catra added. “I’m really sorry for what I did...” She trailed off, averting her gaze.

“Hey, it’s fine... let's focus on making this evening better, and not about what went wrong.” Adora said supportively. Catra perked up and scooted a bit closer to the other girl, leaning against her. “I think part of me is just afraid of commitment...” She murmured. “It’s easier to just keep people at a certain distance. “That way they can’t hurt me.” She fidgeted in the oversized hoodie.

“I’m not the best at that either... sure, I have a lot of ‘friends’, but I just don’t know how to become... more than that, you know?” Adora chuckled awkwardly. Catra’s ears folded and bent back. “Yeah...” She murmured. Shortly after, her stomach growled. Her nose scrunched up. “I thought you said you ate before?” Adora asked quizzically. “I lied...” Catra sighed, leaning her head back against the couch 

“I just... I didn’t want to prolong what I thought would happen...” She blew a raspberry. Adora raised a brow. “Sorry, but... mind telling me what exactly you thought was going to happen at a restaurant?” she asked curiously. Catra shrugged? “I dunno... drug me? Bang me in the bathroom?” she questioned. “Not to be like that but... I could have technically done all those at home?” Adora questioned with a raised brow.

“Yeah... I didn’t really think to be honest...” Catra said sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head. “It was one of those ‘it made sense at the time’.” She admitted and folded her ears. “If you want, I could cook you something. I probably have ingredients for something you like.” Adora said cheerily. “You can cook?” Catra exclaimed in surprise. The blonde gigglesnorted and almost lost her composure.

“Yeah, no. The girl that was teased for being so food obsessed that the other teens made jokes about her having a ‘food fetish’, nah... she can’t cook.” Adora snickered as she said it aloud in a playful tone. “Okay, fine. You don’t have to rub it in!” Catra retorted with a smile and a blush. “So... you could feed me, pet me  **and** keep me warm?” Catra mumbled to herself, a guttural purr began to fill the room.

“Hm? Did you say something?” Adora piped up. Catra blushed deeply. “N-No...” she murmured. “You know, I expected you to live a lot fancier, and like... with servants?” she tried to change the topic. Adora let out a chortle. “I’m a famous actress, but I’m not exactly world famous.” She replied with a smirk. “Granted... I  **do** usually hire people to deep clean... but that’s about it.” She noted.

“I’ve always been rather independent.” She adjusted her bangs. “To me at least, I don’t feel like an adult if I’m not self-sufficient.” She perked up. “That was actually a thing in viking culture. You weren’t considered mature unless you could cook, clean or maintain your clothes. Since if you had to rely on someone else to take care of you, you were viewed as a child.” She piped up. 

Catra squirmed for a moment. “I take it you finished that history major?” she asked with an amused blush. “Yeah, it kinda just happened.” Adora chuckled. “But, yeah. Do you want me to make you anything?” she asked. Catra fidgeted. “Kinda... but I don’t want to be a bother...” she murmured. Adora moved and placed a hand atop the feline’s lips. “Sch... don’t worry about before. Just relax.” Adora smiled softly.

“Let’s try to make this day more positive than negative. It will take time to digest this... kerfuffle. But: I hope we can make the best of today, and move past it eventually.” She said softly. Catra glanced to the side, then the corners of her lips curled upwards. “I... I’d like that...” She said with a smile. “It’s just... really awkward to ask for things right now.” She laughed nervously. “It’s fine. We’ll fix it in post.” Adora smirked and winked.

*

Catra leaned back and moaned softly. “Why’d you suggest a restaurant if you cook  **this** good?!” she purred. “I mean... it’s kinda tradition I guess? And you don’t have to cook it yourself, and can focus on getting to know each other?” Adora offered. “Plus, Rogelio makes really good sandwiches and pasta based dishes.” She added. “I never quite got the hang of either...” She noted as she stroked her chin.

“Don’t think I didn’t notice you cleaning up wrappers and whatnot by the way~” she chimed. Catra squirmed slightly. “I still feel bad for what I did...” She murmured. “Well, you know: It’s amazing what simply talking about it can do.” Adora replied. “I know but... I still want to make up for it somehow... you’re not one of those that collects wrappers or anything, are you?” Catra asked suddenly. 

Adora snickered. “Nah. I would have said something then. I generally let them pile up until I feel I have to do something about them, heh.” She pointed out. Catra’s pupils dilated as she stared at Adora for a moment. “You... you wanna watch a movie?” she blurted out. Adora turned around after putting her nearly clean plate into the dishwasher. “Uh, sure?” she responded with a smile.

As Catra put her plate in, Adora quirked a brow. “Did... did you lick your plate?” she asked. “... no.” Catra’s eyes darted from side to side. “Huh, it looks spotless...” Adora mused. Catra awkwardly cleared her throat. “So hey, about that movie?” she asked with a forced grin. Adora closed the door. “Oh, right. You got any preferred genre?” she inquired. Catra shifted her weight in the hoodie, rubbing along one of her arms.

“You got any cartoons or... sapphic stuff?” she asked while eyeing Adora over. The blonde smirked. “Subtle~” she giggled as she blepped at the other girl. Catra gigglesnorted with flushed cheeks. “Yeah, since I’m known for that.” She replied with an amused snort. “Don’t think I didn’t notice when you started purring before~” Adora chimed. The brunette laughed nervously.

*

Catra scooted up next to Adora on the couch, putting a hand on her lap. Adora gave her a soft smile. “In the middle of the movie?” she asked. “I guess I’m a little emotional.” Catra said while rubbing the back of her head. “I had prepared my body for sex and well... not having it kinda, threw me off for a loop.” She grinned bashfully. “Prepared your body?” Adora asked quizzically.

“Yeah.” Catra noted, leaning against Adora. “I’m not a human you know?” she paused for a moment. “Granted, your species reputation as horndogs kinda helped spur my paranoia.” She fidgeted and sighed. “I mean, yeah... we’ve kinda invented most of the fetishes on the market today... and are known to have bigger year round, sex drives.” Adora noted to herself.

“Though, I’ve heard you magicats get a little... frisky during your estrus?” she pointed out. Catra cleared her throat. “Yeah, we do... but you guys kinda wanna go 24/7.” She retorted. “Not exactly, but kinda. Yeah...” Adora chuckled, then scrunched her nose. “That said... Shadow Weaver always told me I was ‘more than a mere human’, whatever that’s supposed to mean.” She pondered. 

“I dunno... you could never really trust anything that hag spewed forth.” Catra hissed. “True, but let's swap the topic to something less... sour.” Adora piped up. Catra slid her hand down along Adora’s thigh. The blonde tensed up and gently placed her own hand atop Catra’s. “I’m not the best at signals but... are you trying to... you know?” she asked, drumming atop Catra’s palm.

“Yeah... I am.” Catra mumbled with a blush. ”Like I said... I kinda need to psyche myself up for intercourse outside of my cycle... don’t get me wrong: It still feels good.” She fidgeted. “ But, if I do this to prepare, then don’t... do it: It just... it gets a bit...” Catra trailed off, muttering as she began to sweat. “I-It’s hard to explain...” She murmured. Adora moved Catra’s hand, then put a hand on her shoulder.

“It’s okay... is it a bit like not getting to cum during sex?” she suggested. Catra’s ears perked up. “I guess that’s sorta close...” Catra pondered. “I’ve never had that though, have you?” she asked, tilting her head. “Well... almost...” Adora gave a bashful grin then cleared her throat. “ **Someone** thought they didn’t have to reciprocate back in high school and well...” Adora stroked through her ponytail.

“Let’s just say: I  **did** get my turn, but... I also got a day's suspension.” She laughed nervously. Catra blinked in disbelief. “Did... did you?” she murmured. Adora snapped to attention. “Oh no! Nothing bad! ...or well, ‘bad’ bad.” She squirmed. “Look: They didn’t try to get out of it cuz they were nervous or anything. It was pretty straight up ‘Nah, lol! What are you gonna do about it’ type ordeal.” She clarified sheepishly.

“I didn’t force them, but there was some... pretty strong verbal... ‘encouragement’ so to speak...” Adora averted her gaze. There was a strained silence before Catra put her own hand on Adora’s shoulder. “It’s okay. If I’m being honest: I’d probably have done the same... possibly gone violent...” She shamefully whispered the last part. Adora shifted her weight, caressing Catra’s mane.

“I mean, if I’m also being honest: If someone only does it to be a jerk... they kinda deserve it? It’s a wholly different matter if they are just too nervous to do it.” She added as she ruffled the brown bangs. “Yeah... I know quite a bit about people trying to abuse or use you...” Catra spoke in a low tone. Adora pulled the other girl in closer to her. “Anything you want to talk about?” she whispered. 

“Not currently...” Catra replied after a prolonged silence. “Well, I’m currently a bit too shook from the days events to have sex.” Adora noted. Catra’s ears folded as she whimpered. “But...” Adora chimed, moving her hand down to Catra’s pubis. “I would be willing to give you a hand with your little... ‘issue’.” she cooed. Catra’s ears shot back up as she gave Adora a hopeful look.

With a single, agile motion, the feline climbed atop Adora’s lap, facing her as they made eye contact. “Oh, wow...” Adora froze for a moment. “This is... forward.” She chuckled as Catra idly ground herself against Adora. Catra gazed at her with half-lit eyes. “You know... you  **are** kinda cute...” she purred. A light flushed filled Adora’s face as she adjusted one of her bangs and smiled. 

“You’re just not saying that so I’ll masturbate you, are you?” she asked with a playful smile. Catra licked her lips, a hand placed on each shoulder.” P-Please?” she pleaded. Adora gigglesnorted. “Fine you fuzzball~” she shook her head and gently slid a hand underneath the hoodie, feeling around until Catra elicited a gasp, she had found her target. She easily covered it with half of her finger.

Catra grunted and glanced to the side. “I-I’m not too small, am I?” she mumbled. “As long as I can make you feel good, you’re the perfect size.” Adora encouraged her. “I know I shouldn’t care but... school bullies have that sink in pretty deep, even years after.” Catra sighed. Adora fondled her mons, giving them a gentle squeeze. “Oh my, already engorged?” she chimed.

Catra glanced to the side, then nodded. “Well, no worries.” Adora cooed, kneading the spot above the clit tenderly. “I can say: I kinda had that problem, but in reverse.” She noted. Catra huffed, then raised a brow curiously. “I was wondering if I was too big. But, I’ve since realized there’s no ‘normal’ size. It’s usually just people projecting their insecurities or bigotry on how they  **_think_ ** people  _ should  _ look like.” Adora added.

Catra ground her slit against Adora’s finger. “Why do people suck so much?” she huffed. “Well, it’s thankfully not everyone.” Adora replied, then smirked. “Some suck in a good way though~” she added playfully, waggling her eyebrows. Catra perked up “What about you then?” she purred while she panted softly. “I’d say I’m pretty good at sucking~” Adora sing-sang. 

Catra smiled and waved her tail energetically. “Sorry hun, you’ll have to settle with a handjob.” Adora said apologetically. “I’m just not in the mood for that right now.” She noted as she brushed through Catra’s mane. “But... give it a while, and we can see where this might lead~” she uttered in a sultry tone. “Right now, as long as I get to cum, I’ll be satisfied.” Catra purred gutturally. 

Adora worked the brunette’s mons, moving gradually in towards the lips. Catra growled softly, leaning in against the other girl. “Trust me: You can just go for the bead. I won’t last long...” She mewled. “Hm?” Adora exclaimed. “You haven’t been with a magicat before, have you?” Catra panted. Adora caressed through the feline’s mane, contemplating before she exhaled.

“No... I have not.” She admitted. “Well, we last like... a minute on a good day. So there’s no need to drag it out...” Catra murmured. Adora ran her finger between Catra’s folds, tenderly kneading as she went along the length. “Does this feel good?” she asked. “Y-Yes...” Catra huffed. “Then that’s a reason~” Adora chimed. Catra gasped and fully leaned against Adora, wrapping her arms around her neck.

Adora shifted her hand to brush against Catra’s nub, the feline in question took a sharp inhale as she tensed up. “Oh wow!” Adora piped up. “W-What?” Catra whispered. “It’s all prickly~” Adora squeed. Catra let out a giggle, followed by a moan. “It’s supposed to be silly~ They get softer the closer I get.” She noted. “Huh... you’d think it was the opposite?” Adora mused.

“Yeah well, anatomy rarely seems to want to make sense.” Catra scoffed in amusement. Adora took a firm grip around Catra’s erect pearl, starting to pull the hood back and forth. Catra let out a mewl and clutched onto Adora tightly. “Ooh~ You like that huh?” Adora cooed. Catra mumbled something and nodded into Adora’s shoulder. The blonde held her close as she stroked the clit.

Catra’s purring all but made her vibrate. Adora experimented slightly with speed and pressure, quickly finding that Catra responded best to slow, gentle motions. Primarily considering she began to wince and dig her claws in when Adora picked up the pace. Catra’s tail swished at a rapid pace as she leaned in, breathing into the other girl’s ear. She let out a shaky breath. 

She tried to speak, but only a stuttering mewl escaped her lips. She clutched onto Adora like a vice as she began to shudder. She cried out in a yowl, startling the blonde momentarily before she managed to get back on track stroking the feline. Catra’s yowl quickly died out into a voiceless cry as she wheezed what little air she had left. She hugged Adora tightly with each contraction. 

Her legs were trembling as she slumped against the other person. Adora caressed the back of her head. “Atta girl~” she whispered, gently patting her on the back. Catra kept shivering as she held tightly against Adora. “I-It’s usually not that...” Catra trailed off as she murmured. “I should have stopped jilling you off while you were cumming, huh?” Adora asked sheepishly. 

Catra swallowed and gasped, nodding against her shoulder. She closed her eyes, pushing away some of the moisture as she fully leaned against the other girl. She purred deeply as her breathing slowly calmed down while Adora kept petting her back. Adora withdrew her hand, silently moving her hand up to take a whiff of the brunette’s scent, then a quick lick of her taste.

Satisfied, Adora wiped the remaining lubricant off on the hoodie with a satisfied smirk. The two sat there in an embrace, just listening to each other breathe. Adora sighed wistfully and glanced towards the TV, unsure of when she had even paused the movie. She reached for the remote and turned it off. “Well, how about we get you home?” she whispered helpfully towards the spent feline.

There was no response. “Catra?” Adora asked, a bit louder. Still nothing. She swiftly, but carefully pulled Catra off her. Her head rolled over with gravity, her eyes closed as Adora could clearly hear the rather faint breathing. She blinked in disbelief. “Did... did you seriously fall asleep?” Adora questioned, more-so to herself. “Pop and drop huh?” she chuckled to herself.

“Well, that’s good to know in case we explore becoming a couple~” she mused. She looked over the snoozing kitty. “It would be rude to wake you up...” She noted, then shuffled around carefully on the couch. She eyed towards her bedroom, then the couch. “I dunno... letting her sleep on the couch feels a bit weird...” She reasoned with herself, scrunching up her nose thoughtfully.

She jumped a little as Catra’s tail curled around her thigh. She glanced down, then back at the sleeping beauty. “Well... I guess it wouldn’t hurt if it's just one night~” she convinced herself as she hoisted the feline up, lugging Catra off to her room. She laid her down on one side of her large bed, tucked her in. Then undressed and got in on the opposite side at a respectable distance. 

“Man... today was really crazy... talk about a roller coaster of emotions... at least nothing too absurd happened.” Adora frowned. “I mean... Yes, this  **was** weird. I felt hurt. But, most of it feels alright now.” She noted and sighed, making herself snug as she tossed a quick glance over to the other girl in the dark. She eyed at her still vaguely sticky fingers and smiled. “I still can’t believe I just did that.” she murmured before closing her eyes.

*

Adora’s body was on fire. She twisted and turned. She was sweating profusely. With a sharp inhale, she shot upright as her eyes opened, darting around. “Took you long enough slugabed~” Catra purred. Adora gasped for air as her vision bounced around the room before settling on the brunette. Catra had a mischievous, albeit apologetic smirk with a faint blush. She was still in the hoodie, highlighting her sex appeal. 

It took the blonde a few seconds to register what was happening. It suddenly clicked, and her eyes trailed down between her legs. There was a clear lack of underwear on her body, and her girls were lounging freely betwixt her thighs. She went scarlet in seconds. “Do you mind if I have breakfast in bed?” Catra purred innocently. Adora squirmed and shivered in delight from her recently discovered arousal. 

“Catra!” she exclaimed. “This... this is both really hot, and very wrong!” she hissed, flustered. Catra hesitated, her ears folding. “Do... do you want me to stop?” she asked anxiously. Adora scrunched her nose and let out a prolonged, thinking noise. She finally exhaled and reclined. “No...” She muttered. She then cracked a grin and shook her head, raising a brow at Catra.

“You really took a gamble here~” she mused. “Y-Yeah...” Catra admitted with a blush. “I just woke up, unsure where I was, then yesterday came crashing into me. And well... long story short: You looked really cute sleeping and... I wanted to repay you for yesterday, along with apologizing so... after I picked up your morning dew, it kinda just dawned on me~” she said bashfully with a grin.

Adora scooted up with an amused smile, then stopped dead in her tracks. “Picked up?” she asked befuddled. “Yeah? I can smell arousal?” Catra interjected. “Huh...” Was all Adora managed to say before she drew a blank. “You smell sweet, strong~” Catra chimed in, causing the other girl to blush. “So uh... how long have you... been going at it?” Adora asked with a flush. 

“Like... five minutes?” Catra speculated. “I had to stay off the clit since you started making adorable noises.” She added with a blep. “Huh...” Adora noted. “Hm? Something wrong?” Catra quickly interjected. “No, I was just thinking: Could you have made me cum while I was asleep?” she tapped her chin. Catra scrunched her face. “I mean... maybe? Feels a bit like a waste though?” she mused.

“I mean... true. You wouldn’t have any of the pleasure, but it  **would** be nice to just wake up in the afterglow.” Adora pondered. Catra idly stroked along Adora’s length with her palm, playfully nudging the labia as she does. “I guess it depends on how much of a deep sleeper you are.” She pointed out. Adora smirked. “Well... I was gonna try to take this slow but...” She nodded towards her crotch.

“But seeing how you already got me halfway down the ramp, I’m up for letting you finish what you started~” she said with a smirk and a raised brow. “You knew what you were doing~” she added cheekily. “What makes you say that?” Catra chimed innocently, brushing a bang out of her face. She scooped up and fondled Adora’s folds playfully. “So, do these feel nice or?” she asked.

Adora let out a low moan. “Yeah... they feel good. Not as good as the family jewel, but does beat the ‘tunnel of love’ so to speak... unless you also go for the sweet spot while in there.” She replied with an excited huff. “Though, I have on a few occasions accidentally sat on them... but all and all I love them dearly~” she cooed. She glanced off to the side, and let out a sombre sigh.

“Okay, I heard that. What’s up?” Catra asked bluntly with a furrowed brow. “Well, it may be my brain wanting that blood back. But I can’t help but feel sad we never got the ‘slow burn’ romance I was hoping for...” Adora murmured as she rubbed her own shoulder. “And here we are: Fucking on the first date... or the day after technically... as well.” She slumped down, cooing in delight as Catra caressed her lips.

“I mean, not to be ‘like that’ but: Nothing is stopping us from having that slow burn. Sex is sex. I mean... sure: Not having it until we build some chemistry can make it extra special.” Catra tapped her chin thoughtfully. “But honestly: We have urges... or well:  **you** have urges. I still have a couple months left until mine starts.” She noted with a smirk, squeezing the curtains tenderly.

Adora’s comment was quickly interrupted as she broke off into a moan. “Point being: We can have sex and still have a slow burn. It’d just make the sex become more intense and passionate as this goes on. It’d become less for endorphins, and more for... us.” Catra mulled on the last part. Adora gazed into her heterochromatic eyes. “You... you think there’s an ‘us’?” she asked with flushed cheeks.

Catra’s cheeks mirrored the blush. “I-I guess? I mean, it could happen?” she murmured. “Look, just let me do this, and we can figure it out later. I’m impulsive, okay?” she smiled sheepishly. “This seemed like a good idea after I woke up and stared at you for a while.” She clarified as she cleared her throat. “I’m both flattered and creeped out.” Adora chuckled with a smile.

Catra dove back down between Adora’s legs, poking her nose at the stiff bead. Adora bit her lower lip, arching her back. “Fuuuck...” Adora grunted and placed a hand atop the wild, brown mane. “Sheesh gurl, when was the last time you got some?” Catra snicked teasingly. Adora cleared her throat awkwardly and glanced to the side. Catra’s ears perked up as she eyed Adora’s expression over.

Adora shot her a sheepish grin. The feline suppressed a chortle. “That long eh?” she purred. “Don’t worry, this kitty will take good care of you~” she added with a coo. Adora giggled, wiping her brow. “You cheeky minx~” she panted with rosy cheeks. Catra latched onto her aching desire, eliciting a sharp inhale from the other girl. Catra swirled the bottom of her tongue around Adora’s swollen bead.

Adora grunted and slightly bucked her hips as she dug her fingers into Catra’s scalp. “Ooh... that feels funny... why are you licking so weird?” she groaned as her eyelids fluttered. Catra pulled back with a slick pop and blepped. “Would you rather I use the barbed side?” she asked playfully. Adora snapped to attention long enough to notice the texture on the tongue. “Oh...” Was all she managed to utter.

Being amused enough by Adora’s expression, Catra withdrew her tongue and enveloped Adora’s delicate flesh with her lips once more. Suckling greedily, pulling the hood back as she coaxed the pearl out of hiding. Swirling counter-clockwise with the bottom of her tongue. “How are you so good at this?” Adora gasped, her fingers going deeper into Catra’s wild mane.

Catra’s tail flicked anxiously as she kept sucking, increasing her pace. I-I’m gonna...” Adora hissed through grit teeth. Catra took a firm grip around Adora’s labia, squeezing gently as she tugged carefully, bobbing her head onto the clit rapidly. Adora flared her nostrils and grunted, yanking the feline into her crotch as her back arched. She shuddered while burying Catra’s face into her genitalia. 

She shook with each contraction, Catra pulling her labia further in unison. As the orgasm died down, Adora exhaled in relief and slumped back, breathing heavily. Catra let go of Adora’s draperies, and withdrew, smacking her lips. “I would not have minded to blow a load there~” Adora murmured euphorically. Catra smirked and held up her hands, flashing her claws.

“We’ll, you’d have had to find someone to do your sweet spot~” she chimed. “I can’t really do stuff like that.” She added with a blep. “Oh, I can adapt~” Adora grinned. “Though, it’s really exhausting to have to flex my walls for the entire duration...” She noted. “That’s a thing?” Catra inquired. Adora chuckled. “Yeah. But, like needing to learn how to do it to start with: You gotta learn that too.” She stated.

“And trust me: It’s NOT easy.” She added with a huff. Catra glanced to the side. “Well, good things never are.” She muttered. “I hear that...” Adora agreed. “Say... you went pretty rough there~” she teased. “How’d you know I could handle it?” she asked. “We’ll, you’re a tough cookie.” Catra replied with a wink. “Besides: I went pretty fast. Going harder and harder and all you did was pull me closer against you so...” Catra purred.

“Well, true...” Adora admitted and scooted down into her bed again. Catra slunk to the free side of the bed, keeping an eye on her. Adora patted the side next to her. “Lie with me?” she asked sweetly. Catra fidgeted and glanced to the side, then slunk into bed next to Adora. The blonde reached a remote and clicked it. Closing the blinds to make the room dark, then put her arm around Catra.

The feline tensed up for a moment, then relaxed. They laid there for over a minute before Catra broke the silence. “So... what are we doing?” she inquired. “Just existing.” Adora murmured, pulling Catra closer as she huddled up to her. The brunette tried to fight it, but low purrs soon filled the room. “This... this is nice...” Catra whispered and put her own arms around Adora.

“How long can we stay like this?” she asked. “I dunno... as long as it feels good, I don’t see any reason to move.” Adora spoke softly. “You smell nice~” she piped up. Catra took a deep whiff. “You musk is comforting.” She replied, then snickered, peaking Adora’s curiosity. “I know you’re the one that just came, but I feel serene. As if I just had one too.” She explained.

“Maybe it’s contagious?” Adora whispered into her ear. Catra gigglesnorted and proceeded to spoon Adora. “I’m willing to give this a fresh start if you are.” She purred. “Pseudo-fresh.” Adora countered. “I’ve enjoyed our relationship over the years. But, I can put most of yesterday behind us.” She added. Catra shuffled a bit to make them both more comfortable. “Deal~” she responded and let out a deep sigh.

Adora shuffled the blanket up over them. I have an inkling I’m going to need to wash my sheets a lot more often from now on.” She chuckled. “Not just the sheets.” Catra interjected mischievously. “You got my attention~” Adora said with a hug. “Intrigued, are we?” Catra replied coyly. “Yeah, I definitely think we can make this work~” Adora noted, then exhaled and pulled Catra tightly against herself. The feline in question returned the favour. “I didn’t even know I missed this in my life...” She murmured as the two embraced, sharing a kiss.

*

**Author's Note:**

> For those the picture didn't show for: https://www.dropbox.com/s/4wznf8zpoogopm8/catradora-feeldoe-commission-puddle.png?dl=0


End file.
